


HARDER.

by TheSinner11979



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, alternative ending, slight triangle love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner11979/pseuds/TheSinner11979
Summary: Elsa và Anna đã từng sống tách biệt với nhau 13 năm rồi, việc sống độc lập tại Khu Rừng Phép Thuật và Arendelle giờ đây chỉ là chuyện cỏn con. (Hoặc không.)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	HARDER.

**Author's Note:**

> ❅ AUTHOR: Ói/ AoiH.  
> ❅ PROOFREADER: Sophie Cloud.  
> ❅ CROSS-POSTED ON: @TheBBWar on Wattpad  
> ❅ DISCLAIMER: Toàn bộ nhân vật đều thuộc sở hữu của bộ phim Frozen từ Disney.  
> ❅ AUTHOR'S NOTE (làm ơn đọc trước khi đọc fic): Đây không phải là fic để fix-it, nó chỉ là một viễn cảnh diễn ra trong khoảng thời gian sau khi Frozen 2 kết thúc mà tôi tưởng tượng ra thôi. Đây là lần đầu cũng như lần cuối tôi viết fic sến và fic Elsanna nên chắc chắn không tránh khỏi sai sót, mong các bạn thông cảm. Tâm sự tủi hường của người viết và trivia ở cuối fic.  
> ❅ INSPIRED BY: The combination & comparison of The Next Right Thing & Lost in the Woods.  
> ❅ Nên nghe thử Satellite của Guster khi đọc. :">

#  **Elsa.**

Việc này khó hơn cô tưởng.

Elsa nằm trên giường thao thức, một tay gác lên trán còn đôi mắt thì dán vào trần nhà như thể có gì rất thú vị trên đó, thi thoảng thở dài một cái rồi lại tiếp tục công cuộc nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà.

Cuộc sống của cô trong vài tuần đầu tiên ở Khu Rừng Phép Thuật đã diễn ra hoàn toàn suôn sẻ và bình yên. Tuy vậy, cho đến nay thì Elsa sợ rằng một ngày nào đó cô sẽ phát điên nếu cô không làm gì để thay đổi việc này mất thôi.

Và “việc này” chính là chuyện cô bắt đầu nhớ Anna quá mức chịu đựng.

Vốn ý định ban đầu của Elsa khi nói rằng Anna mới là người được định mệnh lựa chọn để trở thành nữ hoàng Arendelle còn bản thân cô là có nhiệm vụ đại diện cho các tinh linh và thiên nhiên (những điều hoàn toàn là sự thật) KHÔNG HỀ BAO GỒM việc bản thân cô sẽ chuyển hẳn đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật trú ngụ và dành hầu hết thời gian của mình tại đây. Việc chuyển ra sống ở Khu Rừng Phép Thuật thực chất là bởi vì hai lý do chính sau đây. Một, Kristoff đã cầu hôn Anna và em ấy đã đồng ý, họ sẽ sớm trở thành vợ chồng rồi có con cái, mà Anna thì… lúc nào cũng chỉ quan tâm đến cô. Quá nhiều. Elsa luôn có cảm giác rằng Anna quan tâm đến cô còn nhiều hơn là bản thân em ấy nữa, như vậy chẳng phải việc Elsa ở gần Anna là có ảnh hưởng xấu cho cuộc sống gia đình của em ấy sau này sao? Chẳng phải Elsa đang chiếm quá nhiều thời gian và không gian của Anna hay sao? Vì vậy mà Elsa muốn cho Anna sự riêng tư em ấy cần để dành cho Kristoff, cô đã tự hứa sẽ làm tất cả vì hạnh phúc của em, bằng mọi giá. Và, lý do thứ hai mà Elsa sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận, đặc biệt là với Anna, đó chính là cô đã luôn có một chút ghen tị với mối quan hệ của Kristoff và Anna. 

Được rồi, có lẽ không phải là một chút. 

Nhưng Elsa không bao giờ để lộ sự ghen tị của mình ra dù chỉ một chút, cô hoàn toàn ý thức được và luôn hết lòng ủng hộ hạnh phúc của Anna với Kristoff. Sự ghen tị của Elsa không xuất phát từ ganh ghét đố kị muốn giành lấy Anna cho riêng bản thân mình một cách đơn thuần. Ngược lại cô thực sự nghĩ Kristoff là một người đàn ông tốt, đáng tin cậy, hoàn toàn thích hợp với Anna và là người cô tin tưởng trao phó Anna vào tay anh, thậm chí Elsa còn xem Kristoff như là một cậu em trai của mình vậy. Nếu Elsa không tin tưởng Kristoff thì đời nào có chuyện để Anna lại cho anh. Sự ghen tị mà Elsa cảm thấy mỗi khi nhìn thấy Kristoff và Anna vui vẻ bên nhau xuất phát từ nỗi buồn và sự tự ti mặc cảm về bản thân cô, kẻ sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành người yêu của Anna được.

Elsa biết chứ, biết Anna yêu cô nhiều như thế nào, thậm chí sẵn sàng hy sinh vì cô như thế nào, Elsa không bao giờ có thể nghi ngờ về tình yêu mà Anna dành cho cô cả. Nhưng “người yêu” là một vị trí trong trái tim Anna mà Elsa sẽ không bao giờ sở hữu được. Dù Anna có bỏ Kristoff lại phía sau mà chạy theo cô, dù Anna có nói thương yêu cô bao nhiêu lần đi chăng nữa, cuối cùng, Anna cũng sẽ quay về bên Kristoff, người mà nay sắp trở thành chồng của em ấy, sắp được cùng em ấy xây dựng một tổ ấm, một gia đình mới. Và Elsa cảm thấy những suy nghĩ này của bản thân cô thật hết sức ấu trĩ, nhỏ nhen, ích kỷ và hèn hạ. Bao nhiêu hy sinh của Anna dành cho cô còn chưa đủ hay sao? Elsa còn muốn chiếm hữu em ấy đến bao giờ, còn muốn Anna hy sinh bản thân cho mình đến bao giờ?

Vì thế, cùng với cả hai lý do trên, Elsa quyết định rằng thời điểm Anna mong muốn thành lập một gia đình của riêng em với Kristoff cũng chính là thời điểm mà cô cần phải rời đi, để Anna có thể tập trung mà sống cho riêng bản thân em thôi. 

Cái mà Elsa không ngờ được là, không, phải nói là mặc dù đã hoàn toàn chuẩn bị tinh thần trước rồi, và cũng đã quyết tâm sẽ không bao giờ rút lại quyết định này, nhưng cô vẫn nhớ Anna nhiều hơn những gì cô có thể tưởng tượng được.

A, nhớ những lúc cô miệt mài giam mình trong phòng làm việc trong những ngày bận rộn của Arendelle, Anna thường ghé sang phòng cô phụ giúp, trò chuyện, nhắc nhở cô phải nghỉ ngơi dành thời gian cho bản thân. Nhớ những ngày Anna cùng đồng hành với cô trong những chuyến đi dạo xuống làng thăm người dân, nhìn em ấy líu lo tíu tít như một chú chim sẻ nhỏ dưới ánh nắng vàng rực sáng rỡ của một buổi chiều mùa hè khiến con tim Elsa không khỏi bồi hồi xao xuyến. Cách em hỏi han chăm lo cho người dân, cách họ tươi cười hồ hởi đón mừng em, đi đến đâu, em mang niềm vui và tiếng cười đến đó, Elsa cảm thấy bản thân mình thực không thể sánh bằng em, và em thực chính là vị nữ hoàng mà Arendelle cần, không phải bản thân cô. Nhớ những buổi chiều tối sau khi hoàn tất công việc giấy tờ xong, Anna sẽ đến tận phòng làm việc của Elsa để đón cô đi ăn tối, những khi đó em lúc nào cũng bày ra bộ mặt vui vẻ tươi cười để chào Elsa, còn Elsa chỉ cần nhìn thấy nụ cười của Anna là mọi mệt nhọc của cô liền được xua tan đi hết.

Không biết Anna có ổn không nhỉ? Công việc trị vì một vương quốc không phải là dễ dàng và sức nặng trách nhiệm của nó là không thể xem thường. Elsa tự hỏi không biết hôm nay em ấy có dậy đúng giờ không? Không chừng em ấy lại bỏ bữa sáng vì dậy muộn rồi không kịp thời giờ ăn sáng mà phải bắt tay vào công việc ngay nữa. Rồi không biết Kristoff có nhớ mỗi buổi sáng phải đến gõ cửa phòng gọi Anna dậy để ăn sáng cùng em ấy, mỗi buổi trưa đến phòng làm việc nhắc nhở em ấy nghỉ ngơi và mỗi buổi tối đến phòng làm việc đón em ấy đi ăn tối như Elsa đã dặn dò không nữa. 

Bây giờ không được ngắm nhìn Anna mỗi ngày, không được nhìn cái bộ dạng đầu bù tóc rối và cái cách em ngủ ở hàng ngàn tư thế độc đáo có một không hai mỗi buổi sáng khi Elsa vào phòng gọi em thức dậy, không được nhìn cái cách em tung tăng phấn khởi đi dạo phố cùng cô lúc ba giờ chiều mỗi ngày, cũng không được nhìn thấy nụ cười tỏa nắng đã luôn sưởi ấm cho con tim cô nữa, Elsa cảm thấy mình không còn chút sức sống nào. Ngay cả việc bận rộn nghiên cứu và chăm lo cho những người ở Khu Rừng Phép Thuật cũng chỉ giúp Elsa đỡ nhớ đến Anna vào buổi sáng thôi, còn khi mọi người trong làng ai ai cũng say giấc nồng rồi Elsa sẽ lại nằm trằn trọc nhìn lên trần nhà mà nghĩ ngợi về cô gái tóc cam kia. Tất nhiên, chẳng bao giờ Elsa sẽ để lộ điều đó ra bên ngoài dù chỉ là một dấu hiệu nho nhỏ, nhưng thẳm sâu bên trong, cô biết rằng mình đang sắp phát điên lên vì nhớ Anna mất rồi. 

Elsa từng nghĩ, hai người họ đã sống tách biệt với nhau những mười ba năm rồi, vậy thì bây giờ việc mỗi người một nơi mà sống một lần nữa chắc chỉ là chuyện cỏn con thôi. Nhưng thực tế là còn tệ hơn lúc trước nữa! Trước đây khi Elsa bị cách ly khỏi Anna vì sự an toàn của em, cô vẫn có thể mỗi ngày ngắm nhìn em chơi đùa bên ngoài qua khung cửa sổ trong phòng mình, vẫn có thể lén lút mà thực hiện cho em những cử chỉ ấm áp nho nhỏ để chăm sóc cho em, vẫn có thể lắng nghe tiếng chân em chạy, giọng em văng vẳng bên trong cung điện khi ở trong phòng. Còn giờ đây nơi cô đang sống là một nơi hoàn toàn tách biệt so với sự tồn tại của Anna, và dù rằng một tuần cô vẫn thường xuyên về Arendelle một hai ngày để phụ giúp công việc cho em và dành thời gian chơi đố chữ, nhưng Elsa luôn có cảm giác rằng từng ấy thời gian dành cho Anna vẫn là chưa đủ.

Vì vậy mà việc này khó hơn Elsa tưởng, rất nhiều. 

#  **Anna.**

Việc này khó hơn Anna tưởng.

Anna ngồi trên bàn làm việc của mình mà nghĩ ngợi vu vơ, chiếc bút lông chim trên tay cô đã dừng viết từ rất lâu, còn đôi mắt cô chỉ chăm chăm nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, chờ đợi ao ước mấy chiếc lá mùa thu đang rơi chầm chậm kia đột nhiên bị cuốn lại thành vòng tròn mà bay ùa vào phòng cô, nhưng rồi lại chỉ biết thở dài một cái vì chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Đáng lý cuộc sống của cô lúc này phải tươi đẹp hơn bao giờ hết, được tin tưởng giao phó trọng trách cho một công việc mà cô đã luôn muốn được làm, được lập gia đình với một người đàn ông thực sự quan tâm yêu thương cô, và được nhìn thấy Elsa, người cô yêu thương nhất trên đời, tìm được con người thật sự của chị ấy. Tuy vậy, cho đến nay thì Anna sợ rằng một ngày nào đó cô sẽ phát điên nếu cô không làm gì để thay đổi việc này mất thôi.

Và “việc này” chính là chuyện cô bắt đầu nhớ Elsa quá mức chịu đựng.

Khi Elsa nói với cô rằng cô chính là vị lãnh đạo mà Arendelle cần, còn chị có nhiệm vụ đại diện cho các tinh linh và thiên nhiên, Anna đã rất vui mừng hạnh phúc cho chị. Elsa lúc nào cũng tự ti hết, đến mức Anna có cảm giác rằng chị ấy có một niềm đam mê bất diệt với việc ghét bỏ bản thân mình vậy. Dĩ nhiên là cô biết điều này xuất phát từ nỗi sợ không kiểm soát được năng lực của mình mà gây ra tổn thương cho những người xung quanh chứ, nhưng Anna không thể chịu được cái cách mà Elsa căm ghét bản thân chị như vậy. Trước đây, nếu có bất kì chuyện xấu xa gì xảy ra dù là nhỏ hay lớn, Elsa cũng sẽ làm thế nào đó để tìm cách đổ lỗi cho bản thân mình. Có thể Elsa sẽ không thể hiện những điều ấy ra bên ngoài, nhưng Anna biết chắc chị luôn nghĩ như thế, và điều đó khiến Anna đau khổ. Vì vậy mà Anna chính là người hạnh phúc nhất, thậm chí còn hơn cả Elsa, khi chị cuối cùng cũng có thể nhìn được giá trị của bản thân chị và không còn tự ghét bỏ chính mình nữa. 

Thế là Anna đã đồng ý chấp thuận cho Elsa chuyển đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật với ý nghĩ rằng mình sẽ ủng hộ chị dù bất kì chuyện gì xảy ra, miễn rằng đó là mong muốn của Elsa. Elsa cũng giúp cô chuẩn bị tinh thần cho sự chia cắt này rất nhiều và bản thân Anna cũng tự hiểu được rằng cô cần phải trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn, độc lập hơn để Elsa có thể yên tâm mà sống cuộc đời của chị, không còn vướng bận phải lo lắng chăm sóc cho cô nữa. Sau cùng thì, hai người họ đã sống tách biệt với nhau những mười ba năm rồi, huống hồ gì bây giờ mối quan hệ đã được hàn gắn, con tim họ lại được kết nối với nhau chặt chẽ hơn bao giờ hết, và cả hai sẽ luôn giữ liên lạc với nhau thường xuyên, nên việc sống xa nhau một tí chắc chẳng chết ai đâu nhỉ. Kristoff cũng nói rồi còn gì, rằng "tình yêu đâu có mong manh dễ vỡ đến thế". 

Ấy vậy mà Anna cảm thấy trong lòng cô đang chết đi một ít.

Cả núi giấy tờ công việc này, cả tình yêu của Kristoff dành cho cô và niềm hạnh phúc cùng phấn khởi về đám cưới sắp tới của hai người họ, cả tình yêu dạt dào của Anna dành cho Arendelle và mong muốn giúp cho vương quốc ngày càng giàu đẹp hơn, cả bài diễn văn siêu dài về sự trưởng thành và mấy câu chuyện nghe rất vô lý nhưng lại hết sức thuyết phục của Olaf, tất cả những thứ đó vẫn chẳng giúp bớt đi một chút nhung nhớ nào trong lòng Anna cả. Không. Một. Chút. Nào.

Mỗi khi thức dậy ăn sáng, nếu cô có thể thức dậy đúng giờ và kịp ăn sáng, Anna sẽ lại nhớ đến hình bóng người từng ngồi đối diện mình, cùng mình vui vẻ trò chuyện đón chào ngày mới. Mặc dù bây giờ cô đã có Kristoff ăn sáng cùng, nhưng Anna vẫn không làm sao quên được cái cách mà Elsa dùng tay lịch thiệp che miệng cười mỗi khi cô kể cho chị ấy mấy câu chuyện của Olaf, hay là cái cách Elsa đặt hết sự tập trung chăm chú của mình vào đống giấy tờ trên bàn làm việc hàng giờ đồng hồ đến mức khiến cho Anna cảm thấy phải ghen tị, cái cách mà Elsa lúc nào cũng muốn ôm hết mọi việc vào người, dù cho Anna năm lần bảy lượt tỏ ý muốn giúp chị, hay là cái cách Elsa dùng những ngón tay thanh mảnh của chị mà mân mê bàn tay cô khi cả hai tay trong tay đi thăm dò tình hình làng phố vào buổi chiều, cùng cái cách chị nhìn cô với ánh mắt dịu dàng trìu mến tràn đầy yêu thương, làm cho con tim Anna bồi hồi xao xuyến và mang lại cho cô cảm giác như mình là người con gái hạnh phúc nhất thế gian này vậy. A~ nhắc đến là lại thấy nhớ rồi, Anna vô thức thở dài, đôi mắt màu xanh mòng két chớp chớp mơ màng, đôi môi nhẹ nhàng vẽ nên một nụ cười nhỏ. 

Không biết Elsa có ổn không nhỉ? Công việc giúp đỡ những người dân ở Northuldra và trở thành cầu nối giữa các tinh linh và con người không hề là một công việc dễ dàng và rảnh rang như mọi người thường nghĩ. Ngược lại, việc này còn có phần khá nguy hiểm nữa, bởi vì thiên nhiên và các tinh linh là một thế lực ngoài tầm với đối với con người, và Elsa, dù có mạnh mẽ quyền năng đến mức nào cũng sẽ mãi là một con người mà thôi. Và Anna đã học được điều này bằng con đường đau đớn nhất. Mất đi người cô thương yêu nhất trên cõi đời này là một cảm giác mà Anna không bao giờ có thể diễn tả hết bằng lời được. Cái giây phút mà Olaf nói với cô bằng một giọng thì thào, rằng có lẽ đã có chuyện không hay xảy ra với Elsa rồi, thì toàn bộ sức lực và tâm trí của Anna đều trở nên cạn kiệt trống rỗng. Toàn thân cô cảm thấy nặng trĩu, lồng ngực cô đau như bị nghiền nát dưới hàng trăm ngàn tảng đá, đôi chân cô đột nhiên cũng chẳng tìm thấy động lực nào để tiếp tục đứng vững nữa. Giây phút ấy, trong tâm trí Anna chẳng còn lại thứ gì. Tất cả hoàn toàn trống rỗng, u tối, mờ mịt, vô định. Đối với Anna, thiếu đi sự tồn tại của Elsa là thiếu đi một nửa trái tim cô, một nửa con người cô, là thiếu đi lẽ sống, mục đích sống của đời cô. Chuyện xảy ra ngày hôm ấy sẽ là thứ Anna đời đời kiếp kiếp không bao giờ quên được. 

Vì vậy mà việc này khó hơn Anna tưởng, rất nhiều. 

Mà… nhắc mới nhớ, Kristoff từng nói với Anna rằng cô chính là ánh sáng soi đường dẫn lối cho anh, là lý do cho sự tồn tại của anh, nếu không có cô thì cuộc đời anh sẽ trở nên vô nghĩa. Điều đó thật là ngọt ngào và dễ thương làm sao, và Anna liên hệ với cảm xúc này của Kristoff rất nhiều bởi vì bản thân cô cũng cảm thấy y hệt như vậy đối với Elsa.

Ngay lúc đó, một cơn gió bỗng ùa vào thật mạnh cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Anna, và cùng với cơn gió ấy chính là… Olaf!?

“Ahahaha, xin chào Ana!” Olaf hồ hởi chào sau một tràng cười sảng khoái, có vẻ là Gale đã tiện thể đưa cậu ấy đến đây khi thực hiện nghĩa vụ truyền tin từ Elsa. Sự hiện diện của hai người họ đã vô thức khiến Anna nở một nụ cười thật tươi.

"Xin chào, Olaf. _Ngọn gió_ nào đưa cậu đến đây vậy?" 

Rồi họ cùng nhau cười sặc sụa.

Thả Olaf đang cười lăn cười bò xuống sàn, Gale lại bay đến chỗ bàn làm việc của Anna mà thả lên tay cô một phong thư trắng quen thuộc rồi lại chạy đến chơi cùng Olaf. Đôi khi Gale cũng khiến bàn làm việc của cô trở nên hơi lộn xộn một chút, nhưng may mà Anna không phải là con người quá ngăn nắp và trật tự như Elsa, nên cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì lắm. Cô gái tóc cam phấn khởi mở phong thư trên tay ra, nóng lòng được biết xem những ngày vừa qua chị cô đã làm những gì tại Khu Rừng Phép Thuật.

“Anna này,” Olaf gọi cô trong khi đang chơi tung hứng cùng Gale. “Cô đã ngồi trong phòng làm việc từ sáng đến giờ rồi đấy. Lại đây với bọn tôi đi!”

“Nào, cậu biết là tôi không làm thế được mà. Tôi còn rất nhiều thoả thuận thương mại với các nước láng giềng cần phải xem xét đấy.” Anna nói, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi những nét chữ thân quen của Elsa trong lá thư trên tay cô. 

“Hôm qua cô cũng nói y chang như vậy.” 

“À… Ừm thì… Thật ra là do tôi đã không được tập trung lắm… Mấy hôm nay tôi cứ hay nghĩ ngợi lung tung ấy mà.” Anna thở dài, một lần nữa, cô đã đọc xong toàn bộ nội dung bức thư của Elsa rồi gấp ngay ngắn cho vào phong thư trở lại, đoạn tiến đến chỗ Olaf và Gale.

“Ôi, Anna của tôi đã trưởng thành thật rồi!” Olaf ăn nói nghe như một bà mẹ, chẳng hiểu cậu ta học được từ đâu nữa. “Thế, cô đã nghĩ gì nào?”

“Thì, cậu biết đấy, chỉ là đêm hôm nọ Kristoff có bảo tôi rằng anh ấy xem tôi như là lẽ sống của đời anh, và nếu không có tôi thì anh cảm thấy vô cùng lạc lõng. Và tôi chỉ đang nghĩ là tôi cảm thấy đồng cảm rất nhiều với anh ấy, bởi vì đối với tôi, Elsa cũng chính là lý do mà tôi tồn tại, và nếu không có chị ấy thì tôi sẽ cảm thấy đau đớn lắm…” Anna tâm sự trong lúc ôm Olaf vào lòng và được Gale nhấc bổng lên cao, đu đưa trong gió.

“Vậy ý cô là tình cảm của cô dành cho Elsa cũng giống như tình cảm của Kristoff dành cho cô hả?” 

“Ừm đúng vậy… Mà khoan đã! Nói thế thì nghe có hơi… không đúng lắm…? Bởi vì như thế thì khác gì cậu nói rằng tôi yêu Elsa giống như cách mà tôi yêu Kristoff chứ!?” Anna la toáng lên, cô thật sự hy vọng không có người hầu nào bên ngoài nghe được cuộc trò chuyện này.

“Trừ việc cô yêu Elsa còn muốn nhiều hơn Kristoff nữa?” Mặc dù bị Anna bế lên mà giơ ra trước mặt cô để chất vấn, Olaf vẫn hồn nhiên vô tư cười đáp.

“Kh- Không thể nào?... Ý tôi là, chuyện Elsa là người tôi yêu nhất trên cõi đời này là chuyện dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng mà tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng loại tình yêu tôi dành cho Elsa cũng giống như loại tình yêu tôi dành cho Kristoff hết…” Anna lẩm bẩm, cảm giác giống như là tự nói chuyện với bản thân cô hơn là nói chuyện với Olaf. “Cậu thấy hai thứ đó giống nhau thật à Olaf?”

“Ừm… tôi nghĩ nó phải rõ như ban ngày rồi ấy chứ…” Olaf nhướn mày nhìn Anna tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, như thể đây là một chuyện hết sức lộ liễu mà ai cũng thấy được.

Anna không trả lời gì thêm, cô ra hiệu cho Gale đưa mình xuống rồi trả Olaf lại cho Gale để cả hai tiếp tục vui đùa. Cậu người tuyết cũng có cố gắng gọi cô thêm vài lần nhưng tâm trí Anna đã để đi đâu mất rồi, cô chỉ đi đi lại lại thành một vòng tròn trong phòng mà chẳng nói chẳng rằng. Và sau một hồi rất lâu trầm tư im lặng như vậy, Anna bước lại chỗ bàn làm việc của cô, lấy ra một tờ giấy nhỏ rồi nhanh chóng viết vội vã cái gì đó. 

“Gale này?” Anna cất tiếng gọi Gale, giọng của cô dõng dạc, mạch lạc và chứa đầy quyết tâm hơn bao giờ hết. “Cô có thể chuyển cái này đến tay Elsa dùm tôi chứ? Còn bây giờ thì tôi có việc cần phải làm. Cảm ơn cô nhé!!”

Nói rồi, Anna liền đi ra khỏi phòng làm việc, để lại Olaf và Gale ngơ ngác nhìn nhau chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

#  **Elsa và Anna.**

“Người đến Arendelle ạ?” Honeymaren hỏi lớn, gọi với theo Elsa khi thấy vị tinh linh thứ năm bước chân ra biển trong lúc cô đang giúp Ryder chăm lo cho đàn tuần lộc.

“Đúng thế, Anna đã đích thân yêu cầu sự có mặt của ta, nhưng lại nhất định chẳng nói xem đó là chuyện gì. Dù ta có gửi bao nhiêu lá thư vì lo lắng hay đề nghị đến viếng thăm đều không được em ấy hồi đáp hay chấp thuận. Thứ duy nhất ta nhận được là bức thư với duy nhất vỏn vẹn một dòng chữ: “Một tuần sau hãy đích thân đến gặp em. Đến sớm là đuổi về đó.”, và tuần trước khi ta sốt ruột chạy đến đột xuất thì bị người trong cung điện đuổi về thật… chẳng hiểu em ấy đang toan tính chuyện gì nữa.” Elsa chau mày, tay vuốt ve cái bờm rũ rũ óng mượt sáng lóng lánh của Nokk.

“Nếu cô ấy đã nói thế, chắc hẳn không phải là rắc rối hay chuyện đột xuất gì quá nghiêm trọng đâu ạ. Thôi, Người hãy đi đi, Người đã chờ cả tuần để được gặp Nữ hoàng rồi mà đúng không?” Honeymaren cười hiền từ. 

“Ừm, ta đi đây. Có chuyện gì xảy ra cứ bảo Gale liên hệ với ta nhé.” Elsa trèo lên lưng Nokk, vẫy tay chào Honeymaren rồi phẩy dây cương, ra hiệu cho tinh linh nước lên đường.

Những làn gió biển thổi từng cơn mát lạnh, hất những lọn tóc màu vàng bạch kim của Elsa tung bay. Thông thường thì thời gian ngắn ngủi đi từ Northuldra đến Arendelle đối với Elsa lúc nào cũng tràn ngập sự phấn khởi vui mừng khi nghĩ đến việc mình sắp được gặp lại Anna, nhưng hôm nay thì lại khác. Tâm trí cô chẳng có gì ngoài sự bồn chồn lo âu cả. Rốt cuộc thì chuyện gì mà Anna lại úp úp mở mở với mình, lại còn dứt khoát đuổi mình về khi chưa đến ngày hẹn? Elsa không thể nghĩ ra được chuyện đó là chuyện gì cả. Khi cô đến thăm Arendelle đột xuất sau khi nhận được bức thư cộc lốc ấy từ Anna, vương quốc trông có vẻ vẫn bình yên và ổn thỏa. Những người trong cung điện cũng trả lời rằng mọi chuyện từ việc chính triều quan trọng đến các việc ngoài lề khác đều đang diễn ra suôn sẻ khi Elsa hỏi họ, và cô cũng không thấy có dấu hiệu gì báo hiệu rằng họ đang nói dối cô cả. Thế thì là vì cái gì chứ? 

Mà, có lẽ cô nên hỏi trực tiếp cái con người đang đứng trên cảng đằng kia thì hơn. 

"Em ra tận đây đón chị sao?" Elsa nở một nụ cười và hỏi ngay khi Nokk vừa dừng lại ngay sát dưới cầu cảng. 

"Đỡ em." 

Hả? Em ấy vừa nói cái gì- "Oái!" 

Chưa kịp chào nhau đàng hoàng một tiếng, cũng chưa kịp để cho Elsa mở miệng hỏi lại xem ý cô vừa nãy là sao, Anna liền xách váy từ trên cầu cảng mà nhảy xuống ngay chỗ Elsa và Nokk. Cũng may là người kia nhanh tay phản xạ mà bắt được cô gọn gàng trong hai cánh tay. Anna biết mà. Biết là chắc chắn Elsa sẽ đỡ được mình thôi, cô tin vậy. 

"Anna! Nguy hiểm quá đi! Vì cớ gì lại đột nhiên nhảy xuống đây vậy!?" Elsa vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn sau cú nhảy niềm tin vừa rồi.

"Chở em đi dạo biển đi."

"..." Elsa ngập ngừng nhìn vào đôi mắt màu xanh mòng két của Anna, cô nhận ra trong đôi mắt ấy có phảng phất sự buồn bã trầm tư và Elsa vẫn có thể thấy được quầng thâm bên dưới mắt em mặc cho lớp trang điểm đã che đi phần nào. "Được rồi, ngồi lại ngay ngắn kẻo té đó." Cô đáp lại Anna bằng một giọng dịu dàng rồi đặt em ngồi lại ngay ngắn trên lưng Nokk. 

Vốn Elsa chỉ định để em tựa lưng vào cô, nhưng có vẻ Anna lại có sáng kiến khác và xoay hẳn người lại về phía Elsa mà ôm chặt lấy cô. Hai tay em vòng ra sau eo cô còn đầu thì tựa vào vai, hương thơm và sự mát lạnh từ người Elsa chào đón Anna, tạo nên một cảm giác dễ chịu và thoải mái.

Cả hai người họ chỉ cưỡi ngựa trong im lặng trên mặt biển dưới ánh nắng hoàng hôn. Anna vùi mặt sâu hơn vào người Elsa, hai tay cô đã di chuyển từ hông lên phần lưng lộ ra sau bộ trang phục của chị mà mân mê. Còn Elsa một tay giữ dây cương, tay còn lại nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi luồn vào những lọn tóc gợn sóng của Anna mà vuốt ve, màu đỏ hồng rực rỡ của bầu trời như tô điểm thêm cho màu cam tự nhiên nơi mái tóc em ấy. Mặc dù tâm trí cô rối bời với trăm ngàn câu hỏi và lo lắng cho Anna nhưng Elsa lại không muốn hối thúc em trả lời mình, vì thế mà cô sẽ để Anna chủ động nói với cô bất cứ lúc nào em cảm thấy thoải mái. Dẫu sao, việc Anna chịu gặp cô, chịu ngồi đây với cùng với cô, ấy đã là điều tốt rồi.

“Em nhớ chị.” Anna cất giọng phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh lặng sau một hồi lâu, âm lượng chỉ nhỏ vừa đủ cho hai người họ nghe được, mặc dù ở đây chẳng có ai khác ngoài Nokk và họ. 

“Chị cũng nhớ em, Anna.”

“Em có thể nói với chị một chuyện điên rồ chứ?”

“Bất cứ thứ gì, Anna. Miễn là em cảm thấy thoải mái với việc nói chuyện đó với chị thôi.” 

“Em…” Anna dừng lại, hít một hơi thật sâu, Elsa cảm nhận được bàn tay cô gái tóc cam phía sau lưng mình chậm rãi nắm lại, bấu vào áo mình, như thể việc đó tiếp thêm dũng khí cho em vậy. “Bọn em huỷ hôn lễ rồi.” 

Elsa có cảm giác như sét vừa đánh ngang tai cô vậy. Phải mất cả một phút đồng hồ để cô hoàn hồn và xác nhận lại rằng Anna có thật sự nói với mình như thế không, hay là do tâm trí đang đùa giỡn với cô. Làm thế nào mà chuyện lại đến nước này? “Anna, em vừa nói-”

“Tụi em đã nói chuyện với nhau rất nhiều. Rất lâu. Suốt cả một tuần. Khóc rất nhiều nữa.” Anna nói bằng một tông giọng ngang đều thoạt nghe như không mang theo cảm xúc gì, nhưng Elsa biết rằng em chỉ đang cố kìm nén mà thôi. “Đây không phải là một quyết định bồng bột nào cả. Nó là quyết định của cả hai bọn em.”

Elsa không biết phải nói gì, có quá nhiều thứ cô muốn hỏi, nhưng đồng thời lại không muốn hỏi quá nhiều vì có thể khiến cho Anna cảm thấy không thoải mái. Hơn nữa, Anna chắc hẳn phải có lý do chính đáng của riêng em vì sau cùng thì Elsa nghĩ rằng Kristoff không đời nào có thể là người đề xuất quyết định này trước đâu.

“Chị ở đây, chị sẽ luôn ở bên em, Anna. Em có thể nói cho chị nghe mọi thứ mà.” Elsa vỗ về, xoa xoa tấm lưng của Anna.

“Chỉ là,... em đã nhận ra một điều quan trọng. Và điều đó có liên quan đến chị.”

“H- Hả!? C- Chị sao!? Trời ơi không phải là do chị đang xen vào mối quan hệ của hai em quá nhiều chứ?? Chị đã chuyển đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật để hai em có thời gian bên nhau rồi mà vẫn chưa đ-”  
“Elsa! Nghe em nói hết đã.” Anna ngước lên nhìn Elsa, gọi là lườm thì đúng hơn. Gì mà chưa nghe đầu đuôi câu chuyện đã lo hoảng hết cả lên. Mình là người trong cuộc mình không hoảng thì thôi chứ. Ủa mà khoan. “Khoan đã, từ từ. Chị vừa nói cái gì đấy?”

“S- Sao cơ?” Elsa giật mình, lúc này cô mới nhận ra rằng mình vừa lỡ lời nói những điều không nên tiết lộ thì đã quá muộn mất rồi.

“Để em nhắc lại. Chị vừa bảo rằng chị chuyển đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật để bọn em có thời gian bên nhau, đúng không?” Anna buông Elsa ra mà khoanh hai tay trước ngực, cô tiếp tục nhìn thẳng vào Elsa với ánh mắt mang hình viên đạn.

“Ừm...” Elsa không còn dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Anna nữa, cô thực sự đã làm rối tung mọi chuyện lên mất rồi, đáng ra lúc này cô phải an ủi vỗ về Anna chứ không phải làm em ấy giận như thế này.

“Thế còn công việc của chị ở Khu Rừng Phép Thuật?”

“...Tất cả đều là thật. Đúng là công việc ở Khu Rừng Phép Thuật có thật sự bận rộn, nhưng tất nhiên là chị vẫn có thể chạy đi chạy về trong ngày. Dù sao thì cưỡi Nokk từ Arendelle đến Northuldra chỉ mất tầm mấy chục phút thôi mà…” 

“Vậy là lý do chị chuyển đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật ở luôn là bởi vì chị muốn cho “bọn em có thời gian bên nhau”?” 

Và bởi vì chị không chịu nổi việc nhìn thấy em và Kristoff chính thức trở thành một gia đình!! Nhất là khi chiếc nhẫn từng ở trên tay em lúc nào như cũng đang cười cợt móc mỉa chị. Nhưng làm sao chị có thể nói với em điều đó được cơ chứ…

Elsa không trả lời Anna, cô không thể. Còn Anna chỉ biết im lặng thở dài.

Rồi sau đó em phá lên cười một tràng thật to.

Elsa chẳng thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa, mặt cô lúc này trông như một chú cún con lạc chủ, bối rối, ngơ ngác. 

“Trời ạ, ahaha...” Anna lên tiếng sau một hồi lâu cố gắng nén tràng cười của mình lại, nhưng cô đã không thể thành công và một tràng cười khác lại tiếp tục phát ra. “Đồ ngốc này.”

“Đừng gọi chị là đồ ngốc chứ…” Elsa cười, mặc dù không hiểu lắm nhưng mà Anna có vẻ thư giãn và vui vẻ hơn lúc nãy nhiều rồi.

“Elsa,”

“Vâng?”

“Em yêu chị.”

“...”

“Theo cái cách mà em yêu Kristoff. Nhưng còn nhiều hơn thế nữa. Và lý do em đưa ra quyết định huỷ hôn lễ là bởi vì em cảm thấy anh ấy xứng đáng nhận hơn những gì em có thể cho đi. Em nhận ra rằng tình yêu của em với anh ấy là chưa đủ. Và Kristoff là con người riêng của anh ấy, em không thể để anh ấy cứ mãi là lựa chọn thứ hai của em được.” Anna dõng dạc, hai tay cô áp lên má Elsa, hướng người kia nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình. Cô muốn Elsa thấy sự nghiêm túc của cô, thấy tình yêu của cô dành cho chị.

“Anna, chị,... chị không biết nói gì nữa...” 

“Chị là một nửa trái tim em, là người em yêu nhất cuộc đời này.”

Anna có thể cảm thấy những dòng nước mắt nóng hổi lăn dài trên má cô, những dòng nước mắt của hạnh phúc. Bởi vì giờ đây khi nhìn sâu trong ánh mắt của Elsa, cô mới nhận ra rằng, chị ấy cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Cũng yêu cô nhiều như cô yêu chị ấy vậy.

Elsa cũng không thể ngăn cảm xúc của mình tuôn trào, cô đã luôn nghĩ rằng mình là người duy nhất yêu đối phương theo cách này và Anna sẽ mãi mãi đứng ngoài tầm với của cô. Dù có chết Elsa cũng không dám mơ đến ngày tình cảm của mình được đáp trả. Mặc dù biết rằng Anna sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói dối với mình, nhưng Elsa vẫn cảm thấy sự thật vừa mở ra trước mắt này mới khó tin làm sao. Đây là niềm hạnh phúc mà trước đây Elsa chưa bao giờ từng nếm được. 

Vòng hai tay qua eo Anna, cô kéo em lại gần,

rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt lên môi em một nụ hôn thay cho lời nói.

Ánh mặt trời lúc hoàng hôn màu đỏ rực, phản chiếu trên mặt nước, tràn ngập trong không gian, ấm áp bao bọc xung quanh hai người họ. Nokk đã dừng bước tự khi nào chẳng ai hay biết, để lại khoảng lặng riêng tư cho hai người tận hưởng.

Họ giữ như thế ít lâu, rồi cuối cùng cũng buông ra, nhưng đôi tay vẫn giữ chặt lấy nhau. Không ai trong cả hai nói một lời nào cả. Bởi vì không có lời nói nào có thể diễn tả hết cảm xúc của họ lúc này nữa. Elsa và Anna đã tìm thấy hạnh phúc đích thực của họ. Và giờ đây không có sự gì trên trần thế này có thể chia ly họ được nữa. 

"Vậy… Bây giờ chị có muốn về lại Arendelle chưa?" Anna hỏi nhỏ, gương mặt cô vẫn còn ửng hồng sau nụ hôn vừa rồi. 

"Chắc chắn là chị sẽ bị bà Yelena mắng một chút, nhưng tất nhiên rồi, Anna à. Chị rất sẵn lòng." 

"Em yêu chị, Elsa." 

"Chị yêu em, Anna." 

Hết.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwords.  
> Nếu các bạn đã đọc đến trang này nghĩa là các bạn cũng phải đọc xong toàn bộ câu chuyện rồi nhỉ. Lời đầu tiên, xin cảm ơn mọi người đã dành thời gian để đọc nó.  
> “Harder.” có lẽ sẽ là câu chuyện đầu tiên và cũng là cuối cùng mà tôi sẽ viết cho Frozen. Không phải vì tôi không thích Frozen, mà bởi vì tôi chỉ thật sự bắt tay vào viết khi có đủ cảm hứng để viết thôi, và cảm hứng của tôi thì… rất là hiếm thấy.  
> Câu chuyện này được lấy cảm hứng khi tôi đang tìm những điểm khác biệt và tương đồng của hai bài hát “The Next Right Thing” và “Lost in the Woods”, cộng với một ít sự cay cú khi đọc một bài phân tích trên mạng cho rằng Elsa và Anna phải bắt buộc tách nhau ra nếu không sự gắn bó của họ sẽ trở nên độc hại. Tuy vậy, vì bản thân là một người thường viết thể loại rom-com, hay còn gọi là hài hước-lãng mạn (mà trong đó thường có phần hài hước nhiều hơn nữa kìa), nên tôi không giỏi viết thể loại thuần lãng mạn cho lắm.  
> Về cơ bản, đây là một câu chuyện nói về việc Anna nhận ra rằng cô ấy không cần có một người đàn ông trong đời mình, bởi vì cho dù có bao nhiêu người đàn ông bước vào cuộc đời cô ấy và dù cho cô ấy có thật sự yêu thương họ đến mức nào đi chăng nữa, thì cũng sẽ chẳng có ai chiếm được vị trí cao nhất, quan trọng nhất trong lòng cô - vị trí của Elsa. Tất nhiên là Anna luôn biết điều đó chứ, chỉ là cô không nhận ra rằng tình cảm mình dành cho Elsa chính là tình yêu lãng mạn, và phải nhờ có Olaf để nói ra điều đó. Ngoài ra thì tôi cũng gửi lời xin lỗi đến… Kristoff. Anh rất tốt nhưng em rất tiếc. Xin lỗi Kristoff nhiều nhiều. Vốn bản thân tôi không bao giờ thích thể loại tình tay ba rồi đấu đá nhau giành giật bồ bịch cho nên “Harder.” hoàn toàn là một ngoại lệ. Thú thật nếu Kristoff mà là gái thì chắc hẳn tôi cũng viết một cái kết polyamory rồi.  
> Một số chi tiết/ headcanon thú vị trong truyện mà tôi quyết định không kể ra hoặc đào sâu để truyện không bị lan man như sau:  
> 1\. Khi Anna nhảy từ trên cầu cảng xuống cho Elsa chụp, Elsa đã chụp được cô và bế Anna theo kiểu công chúa trên lưng Nokk.  
> 2\. Bộ trang phục mà Elsa mặc cái hôm đi gặp Anna trong truyện này là bộ trang phục chính thức trong phim lúc Elsa đi đến Khu Rừng Phép Thuật lần đầu tiên. Bộ này có để hở phần lưng trên, và ở trong câu chuyện này thì trong lúc Anna buồn buồn cổ có nhân tiện lấy tay sờ sờ phần lưng hở đó của Elsa. Lần đầu nhìn bộ trang phục này là tôi đã muốn làm điều đó rồi hehe.  
> 3\. Sau sự kiện xảy ra trong câu chuyện này vài tháng thì Elsa có cầu hôn Anna luôn. Rất hoành tráng. Cổ đã siêu siêu cố gắng để làm cho mọi thứ trở nên thật hoàn hảo đến mức suýt bệnh, may mà có Anna cản lại. Thật ra là cầu hôn sớm hơn được, nhưng mà cả hai người họ đều không muốn làm Kristoff tổn thương nhiều hơn nữa, họ vẫn xem anh là bạn thân của cả hai mà. Sau đó thì đám cưới của họ được tổ chức ở Arendelle, kèm theo một tuần trăng mật ngắn ngủi tại Northuldra vì cả hai đều bận bịu. Elsa cũng đưa Anna đến thăm Ahtohallan lần đầu trong dịp này.  
> Ấy, thế thôi. Cảm ơn các bạn một lần nữa vì đã đọc cả câu chuyện và cả phần tâm sự tuổi hường này, cảm ơn chị Mây tốt bụng đã proofread cho em. Chào tạm biệt và không hẹn gặp lại lần sau.


End file.
